Dafinia
by IngridHeggland
Summary: Bella lives in a world that no one knows exist. What happens when Edward is out in the woods, and finds the entrace to another world.Dafinia. My 1st. fanfic. Maybe it's not so great:'
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I love this place. I love the valley. I love every item that's in this area. And this area, I call my home. Mt. Hermes, and its inside world. Legend says, Hermes, the Greek God himself build this area for my tribe, after some sacrifice made by the strongest warriors of the time.

Our world is called Dafinia, meaning valuable and precious. I guess it's a good name, it's like the people who chosen the name knew that one day, the world outside won't have the beautiful blue sky, the beautiful wild life that is common in our world.

Dafinia is isolated from the rest of the world. However, that doesn't mean there isn't an entrance. It is carefully hidden, yet it's easy to find. But you don't see bright humans every day, who can find the entrance.

I'm sure you're quite curious, by the point, about who I am. Well, my name is Bella Swan, I'm your average 'mountain girl', my father is one of the tribe elders, and I could be forever seventeen. Keyword, could. However, I'm hoping I won't be.

"Bells!" A familiar voice called. Within a second, I find myself wrapped up in an embrace with my best friend, Jacob Black.

"Miss me already?" I teased.

"What took you so long?" He demanded. I sighed; sometimes I wondered if Jake sees our relationship differently.

"Jake, I'm sixteen. I'm old enough to go for a walk with been lectured by you." How irritating.

"Well, now we're going to be late for Will's party."

"Who said I was going? I never agreed to come in the first place. Besides, why are you still hanging out with him?" Jake is really no fun when he's like this, and he is like this most of the time now. Sighing, I moved out of his embrace, and began to sprint back to the village.

"Oh com'on Bells, don't be like that." He rushed after me.

"You can't have it both ways Jacob," I informed him. "You can hang out with him – the opposite of nice – or you can hang out with me."

"He's not as bad as you think." Jake said defensively. This made me stop in my track; how _dare_ he?

"Oh, wait, maybe you're right," I said sarcastically, "he's not as bad as I think. He only ruined Emily's face, tried to rape-"

"OKAY! I'm SORRY for asking." He yelled.

Shocked, I stared at him. He never yelled at me.

"You're not the person I knew, Jake." Hiding my face, I bolted back to the village.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

"Edward….PLEASE!!!!" Alice said for the hundredth time today.

"No, Alice. I don't want to go out shopping with you! Go and ask Rosalie or Esme instead!" I said, this started to piss me off. She wants to shop new baseball outfit, and of course I'm the first on the list to join her buying them.

"Please, Edward. I already asked everybody, and you're the only one left!" She whined.

"Can't you go to Emmett or someone else, and nag about shopping!" I said. I just wanted to jump out the window and never come back.

"Edward…Please!!" She whined. Again.

"Alice…Please!!" I copied.

"Fine. But watch it when you jump and don't crash in a tree. I'm psychic, you know." That was the last thing she said, and went out of my room.

Finally. I jumped out of the window, and started running. Of course I didn't see the tree coming and crashed. Just like Alice's vision. "Oow, why me!" I yelled to the sky and closed my eyes. Of course the answer I got was Emmett's laughter. Groaning I opened my eyes again. But I wasn't in the woods anymore. That's odd. I just crashed in a tree. In the woods.

I looked around me. It was beautiful here. But where am I? I don't know!

"Eehh, excuse me? Who are you? I haven't seen you here before." A woman said behind me. I turned around, and saw the most beautiful woman in the whole wide world. She had brown hair and brown chocolate eyes. She had a time glass figure, and her lips was pink and delicious like they called me to taste them. She was…well. She was perfect.

I totally forgot that I was supposed to answer her question, but of course she waited and I wanted to hear her voice more. "Eeh…my name is Edward, Edward Cullen. And I guess you haven't seen me before because I haven't been here before." I smiled at her.

"Ooh, okay. Eeh, well I'm Bella, Bella Swan." She blushed. Wow that was a nice colour on her. I took her hand and kissed it. That made her blush more, of course.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you." I said, just like a gentleman I am.

"The pleasure is mine" She said sweetly. "Well, since this is your first time here I can say this is Dafinia. Where the creatures lives. What are you, and where do you live in the 'human world' " she asked curiously.

"Well, I'm a vampire and I live in the woods outside the town Forks, Washington." I said like it was no big deal. My eyes went wide. I realized that I had told her my secret, but I felt like I couldn't hide it from her. That was kinda odd.

"Wow, a vampire. That's cool." She said sounding interested.

"What are you?" I asked dumbly.

"I'm a mountain girl." She said proudly. I guess she saw my question look, and kept going. " it means that I live the mountains with my father, and everybody have a special power. Of course I had to be the special and get all the powers you can have! So now I'm the princess of Dafinia! Which is very irritating because everybody, I mean everybody kneels and do everything for you!!" She almost yelled."Sorry, overreacting." She half laughed. Which sounded just like bells.

She said I could get a tour around Dafinia, and I of course agreed. We were at the last place of the tour now. Her house. We were at the last room. Her room. I went in and saw a huge wall full of cd's just like my room. And like me, they all were classical. I smiled to myself. "I know, everybody says that classical is boring. But I like it. It's relaxing." She said.

"I don't think it's boring. Actually I have wall like this full of cd's too. And they all are classical like you have." I smiled at her. And she smiled back.

Of course, right then Alice have to ruin the moment and call me.

"Hello?" I said innocent.

"EDWARD, WERE ARE YOU!! I HAVE CALLED YOU EVERY MINUTE FOR AN HOUR AND YOU DON'T ANSWER ME TIL NOW!!!" She yelled. Shit. I didn't even know I had been so long away from home.

"Sorry, I'm coming home now!"I said.

"YOU BETTER OR ELSE—"I hung up didn't want to hear anymore. I turned to Bella who looked a little afraid.

"You better go or else that girl gonna kill you" She said terrified.

"Yeah, well hope I can see you soon. Bella" I said, and kissed her cheek. She blushed and turned around to leave.

When we came where we first met she said that I had to think about home and then I would come there. I did as she said and came home too. Now I was racing to come home fastest as possible. I really are terrified of Alice right now. I guess I have to endure it.


	3. Chapter 3

I slammed the door shut. How dare Jacob even considering hanging out with Will. He's a bastard. Still he wants to go to his party. Not just him but **me** too! He know how much I hate him after being such an asshole to Emily and Kim.

He scarred Emily from her face down to her elbow with a pitchfork. It's so hard for her remember that time. She cries every time she think about it.

But not just that he raped Kim, and she couldn't say it to anyone because he had glued her mouth together. She doesn't trust anyone that much, but she try to hide the pain.

And now Jacob is changed because of him. Before he was kind, funny and my best friend. Now he's harsh, evil, just like Will.

I've lost him. One minute he's normal then, the next minute he's just like Will. Poof! Just like that and he's different.

I walked to my room and lied on my bed looking up in the celing. After a while, I went to my cd wall, and took out my favorite cd. I putted it in the stereo, and Clair de lune filled my room and I finally relaxed.

I went to my window bed and lied my head on the window and saw out.

It's a beautiful place, everything is so..normal. Until I saw someone come in from the entrance. Nobody had gone on a mission today, so it had to be one from the 'human world'. I teleported to the person, and asked the first question that popped In my head.

"Eehh, excuse me? Who are you? I haven't seen you here before." I said nervous.

He turned around and I was taken back by his gorgeous look and his strong features. "Eeh…my name is Edward, Edward Cullen. And I guess you haven't seen me before because I haven't been here before." He smiled at me. I had to blink a few times to concentrate.

"Ooh, okay. Eeh, well I'm Bella, Bella Swan." I couldn't help but blush. He took my hand and kissed his soft beautiful lips on it. My cheeks got hotter and hotter, so I probably looked like a tomato right now.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you." He said. Just like a gentleman. "The pleasure is mine." I said so sweetly I could say. "Well, since this is your first time here I can say this is Dafinia. Where the creatures lives. What are you, and where do you live in the 'human world' " I asked curiously. When I thought about it 'what are you' what a stupid question.

"Well, I'm a vampire and I live in the woods outside the town Forks, Washington." He said like it was no big deal. Suddenly his eyes went wide, like he had said something wrong.

"What are you?" He said a little dumbly.

"I'm a mountain girl." I said proudly. I saw his question look and kept going. "it means that I live the mountains with my father, and everybody have a special power. Of course I had to be the special and get all the powers you can have! So now I'm the princess of Dafinia! Which is very irritating because everybody, I mean everybody kneels and do everything for you!!" I almost yelled."Sorry, overreacting." I half laughed. Great, now he thinks I'm a fool.

I said he could get a tour around Dafinia, and he agreed. We were at the last place of the tour now. My house. We were at the last room. My room. He went in and probably saw the huge wall full of cd's. "I know, everybody says that classical is boring. But I like it. It's relaxing." I said.

"I don't think it's boring. Actually I have wall like this full of cd's too. And they all are classical like you have."He smiled at me. And I couldn't help but smile back.

Then his cellphone rang and he took it.

"Hello?" he said innocent.

"EDWARD, WERE ARE YOU!! I HAVE CALLED YOU EVERY MINUTE FOR AN HOUR AND YOU DON'T ANSWER ME TIL NOW!!!"A Woman yelled on the other line. She sounded really scary.

"Sorry, I'm coming home now!"He said.

"YOU BETTER OR ELSE—"He hung up middle of the sentence. He turned to me, I probably look really afraid right now. Because I am.

"You better go or else that girl gonna kill you" I said terrified.

"Yeah, well hope I can see you soon. Bella" He said, and kissed My cheek. I blushed, of course. And turned around to leave.

When we came where we first met I said that he had to think about home and then he would come there. He did as I said and came home too.

Wow. Was everything I could think of. He was so…perfect. I know I like him, of course. But he's never coming back. Whatever he says. Because the thing is when someone finds the entrance, we remove it somewhere else. And he must be darn lucky to find it.

But everyone can wish. Can't they? Oh well, let's just pray.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV:

I had been running now for 10 minutes and I was finally at the front door. Alice came running out and tackled me down on the floor. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR AN HOUR!! BECAUSE I COULDN'T SEE YOU FUTURE SO YOU WEREN'T OUT HUNTING! NOW EXPLAIN." She yelled right in my face. I just looked at her shocked and pushed her of me and went inside the house.

"Well, I don't really know were to begin—" but Alice interrupted me.

"Just begin were THE HELL YOU WERE!" Alice yelled. "ALICE LANGUAGE!!" Yelled Esme.

_She's soooooo irritating! Can she just have focus on her flowers sometimes!!! -Alice_

"Well, I was in Dafinia" I said. Simple enough

"AAAAHHHHH" Alice screamed "what happening here!" said Emmett down the stairs.

"Edward have finally met his dream girl" She said smiling. How does she know?

"Ooooh, Eddie tell me, tell me. And don't forget the details!" He sang. Oh, how I hate him sometimes.

"Well, she is sweet, kind, beautiful and perfect." I said lost in my dreams.

"That sounds gay!" Alice said, disgusting.

"Oh Eddie. Finally you see who Rosie truly is!" He said cheerfully. Lost in his gross thoughts. I rolled my eyes and went to my room. I smiled at the sight of the cd wall, it just reminded me of Bella. I was glad about that. I hoped I could see her again, soon. Maybe she could come here and meet my family. That would be intresting.

But the question was how I was gonna ask her. I don't know if she has a boyfriend! She probably has, she is so beautiful and so inspiring. Maybe I can ask her as a friend, yes that could work.

Wait for me Bella, hope you like my crazy vampire family.


End file.
